


What's Life Without a Little Risk

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Kurt are having a Harry Potter movie night and things come up. Kurt decides to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Life Without a Little Risk

Kurt wouldn't say he was really the type to take chances at the drop of a hat. He thought things through ahead of time, knew what he was doing.

So what happened that spring night of senior year was completely unprecedented.

All they were doing was hanging out at Kurt's house, watching movies and talking about school and just life in general. Ever since Dave had transferred back to McKinley (since he'd thought it better not to transfer to somewhere completely new - again - and in the last few months of high school, too), he and Kurt had become so much closer. Blaine broke up with him when he, in the _ultimate twist_ , gave into Sebastian's whim and kissed him. Which left Kurt alone most weekends now. Which was when Dave decided to go back to McKinley and Kurt welcomed him back with open arms and a smile, happy to have his new friend back where he belonged. Burt was slowly coming to terms with their friendship, and though still tentative about it, actually managed to let Carole drag him out of the house to leave the two boys by themselves.

But it was May when it happened, the real pivot in their relationship. They were watching part two of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and were at the end when Snape was on the screen and Harry was looking through his memories. When Dave looked over at him, Kurt has tears staining his cheeks.

"Uh... are you okay, dude?" he asked hesitantly. "You're not thinking about that douche again, are you?"

Kurt nodded, wiping away the signs of crying from his face. "No, I'm fine, it's not Blaine, it's just... he loved her so much."

"Who, Lily?"

"Who else would there _be_ , David?" replied Kurt, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"She was the only one for him," Dave returned, no longer paying much attention to the screen, "no one else."

"Do you think she knew? That he loved her?"

Dave turned his attention back to the movie. "Well maybe she knew but just chose to be with the golden boy instead even though he was a dick anyway."

"Excuse me? What _exactly_ are you saying here, David?" asked Kurt, an obvious edge to his voice.

Dave clenched down on his jaw. "Nothing."

"No, please, tell me, _oh wise one_."

"I'm just saying, she probably knew how he felt and ignored it because she already had someone so she chose to just push aside his feelings instead and treat him like his feelings didn't matter. That's all."

Kurt was silent for a moment before finally speaking again, voice hard. "Are we really going to talk about this now?"

"What-"

"I did not do that to you, David, and you know that," said Kurt, dangerously low.

Dave sighed. "Maybe I should just go." Before Kurt could say another word, Dave stood, walking quickly to the door, grabbing his keys from the table in the entryway. He was halfway to his truck when Kurt was calling after him.

"David! David, wait!"

Dave turned, and before he could even figure out what was happening, Kurt was wrapping his arms around the back of his neck and leaning up to kiss him. Dave felt his heart race, eyes shut tightly, as he kissed back hesitantly.

"W-what was that for?" he asked as they parted, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips, breathless.

Kurt swallowed. "I just… I wanted to. And I, uhm, I'm really sorry. About before. I was being stupid. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I thought your feelings weren't true, that I wasn't taking you into account, or anything else. But just to be clear… do you?"

"What, love you?" asked Dave, smiling. "Of course I do."

Kurt took a deep breath, eyes shining, and kissed the other boy again in response. Actions spoke louder than words anyway, they said.

"You wanna go finish the movie?"

Kurt's brows furrowed. "There's not much left though…"

"I don't care," replied Dave, and Kurt flushed as he got the meaning.

He was highly suspecting they were going to be employing the couch for a certain other activity for the rest of the night.

_fin._


End file.
